Shockwave
by Alice O'flynn
Summary: When Marinette finally attempts to admit her feelings to Adrien, Chloe interrupts, causing Marinette to become akumatized. How will Chat fix this without Ladybug? What happens when Marinette fights the akuma? Will everything be alright?


**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

Marinette arrived early to school for once, deciding that she would finally tell Adrien about how she felt. Her eagerness to finally admit her feelings came from the fact that the day before Chloe started parading around, wearing a ring that looked like Adrien's and telling everyone it was from him. Marinette knew Chloe was lying, when she noticed the ring that Adrien always wore was still firmly placed on his finger. But it had forced Marinette into action. She didn't want to lose her chance.

When she saw Adrien enter the classroom, Marinette almost lost her nerve. That was, until he gave her a smile. Although her heart melted, she still had courage to begin speaking.

"A-Adrien…. Good…. Good to…." Marinette stammered, her nerves getting the better of her as soon as she started speaking.

Marinette," Chloe's unpleasant voice called. "I'm surprised I can't hear you heartbeat from here. You are so pathetic. You can't even admit to him how you feel. Seriously, how pathetic are you? You know he's mine, right? He will never care for you." Chloe said with venom in her voice.

"Chloe!" Adrien scolded, but it was too late. Marinette had already run out of the room. She ran straight home, into her room. Tears already flowing freely from her eyes. She sat on her bed, feeling broken.

"Marinette, are you alright?" Tikki asked, placing her hand on Marinette's shoulder, trying to be supportive.

"I'm sorry Tikki…. I just want to be alone." Marinette said, moving her hands to her earrings. "I don't want to bring you down with me." She admitted. She knew what was coming. She had seen it happen to others far too many times. And she knew she wasn't immune to it either. She took off the earrings, and placed them on her bedside table, and lay on her bed, curled up into herself.

She hadn't seen the purple and black butterfly, but she could feel it. She had never known an akuma to connect itself to a person's body, but this one did. She felt it fly into her, and connect itself with her heart.

"Heartbreaker, I am Hawkmoth. I will give you the power of destruction. But I need you to give me something in return. I need Ladybug, and Chat Noir's miraculous'." Hawkmoth said to Marinette, through the purple butterfly outline that covered Marinette's face.

"N-N-Yes H-Hawkmoth." She said, struggling against the power, but it was too strong. She wasn't able to resist it, but she was going to fight it. Fight it with all her might. Fight like hell. She didn't want to give into evil. Dark purple bubbles encased her form, and she changed. Wings sprouted from her back, and her body was covered in a light white gown. Her hair fell in ringlets around her face, and her body. Her hair now reached down to her feet, and she didn't look like herself at all. Her wings extended, and she flew to the middle of Paris. Landing on one of the decks of the eiffel tower. It hadn't been a conscious choice of her. She was being led by the akuma, having no control over her body at that moment. She could hear her heartbeat, and realized her heartbeat was loud enough for the entirety of Paris to hear. Every time her heart would beat, she saw a shockwave of destruction going throughout her city.

She needed to stop this…. She needed to fight. She couldn't destroy her own city. She couldn't….. She was suppose to save the city, not destroy it.

Chat Noir felt the shockwaves, and realized it was likely an akuma. He headed to where he thought the source would be. As he got closer, he saw white illuminated on the Eiffel Tower, and realized the person dressed in white must be the Akuma.

She was like nothing he had seen before, akuma, or otherwise. She was beautiful, and he couldn't deny it. But she was also deadly. The shock waves broke through the pavement, and buildings were starting to crumble. She was also very different. He could hear her heartbeats, matching up to the damaging shock waves. She was as still as a statue, as if to tempt him forward. But whenever he got close, the shock waves became more violent, pushing him away. Her eyes stared towards Chat, but they looked empty. She was fighting, fighting very hard against the evil that surrounded her.

"Chat," She said, her voice absent of emotions. She didn't have the venom that most akumas did. "Help….." Her voice sounded strangled, as her heart beat faster, causing shockwaves to rip through Paris, leveling some buildings. "Help me." She sounded like herself, fully herself. There was a panic in her voice that was undeniable. The heartbeats were changing, the shock waves were different. Their strength dwindled, and they barely did anything. "It's…. It's…." She was gritting her teeth in pain. "It's killing me." She almost whispered.

Chat didn't know what to do. And why wasn't Ladybug there yet? How could he save the girl, if Ladybug wasn't there?

"A….A….Adrien…. I... Tell Adrien…" She whispered, her arm moving to hold on to Chat's arm.

"You can tell Adrien yourself." He said, "You are going to be okay."

"No…. It's… killing… me…" She said through gritted teeth.

Adrien needed to formulate a plan. He had to figure out how to save her. Although her outfit was different, he knew it was her, his Princess, his Marinette. Yes, he called her his, only because of his cat instincts. He wanted to claim her as his. He cared for her, he really did. But he couldn't really tell her that, until he had saved her. _Maybe Adrien can help,_ He thought to himself. _Since I was there when Chloe caused her to be akumatized._ He walked to an area outside of Marinette's view, and detransformed. Returning to her side as Adrien.

"You can't die, Princess, I can't bare to lose you." He said, stepping close to her, not realizing that he was using Chat Noir's nickname for the girl. The shockwaves coming from her heartbeat had lost all power. She was fighting like hell against the akuma. But it was taking it's toll.

"It's killing…. I can't…. I have to…. I can't destroy…" Her words were disjointed, the weaker she got. Her eyes closed, and everything was still.

"No, Princess, come back to me." He said, placing his lips on hers, pulling himself as close to her as possible. When their lips met, the tenor of the shock waves changed. The shock waves coming from her heart were stronger now, but no longer destructive. They were pure, cleansing. They fixed the damage that had already been caused. The shock waves, and loud heartbeats slowed, and stopped. He broke contact with her, placing his head on her chest, listening to hear if her heart was still beating. He heard the comforting lub-dub of her heart. He picked up his head, and noticed that she was still, deadly still.

"Marinette, Princess, come back to me." But she was still motionless. She was again Marinette, and only Marinette. Her clothing was the same as she had worn that morning to school. He looked up, and noticed a pure white butterfly flying away. No more akuma, she was safe…. He hoped. She collapsed, but he caught her, before she completely fell. He placed her on the ground gently, before transforming back into Chat. He needed to get her home. He transformed back into Chat, and vaulted to Marinette's balcony. He laid her down on her bed, and placed his head on her chest again, he needed to hear her heartbeat. He froze when he heard her sharp intake of breath. His head was still on her chest, and he felt warm, too warm. He felt her eyes upon him again.

"Don't worry, I'm still here, Adrien…. Chat…." She said, staring at the leather clad boy.

"Have I ever told you, that I love you Marinette?" He said, pulling her flush against his body. Trying to get the most contact that he could.

"No, you haven't….." Marinette said, "Well, not until now." She smiled. He moved to kiss her forehead.

"Well, I do love you, Princess."

"I love too, Mon Chaton."


End file.
